Adam Taurus/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 04.jpg|Rough sketch of Adam, Blake, and Yang from Rough drawing of RWBY by Shirow Miwa Adam bilibili mobile game concept.jpg|Concept art of Adam's outfit for the RWBY mobile game Tumblr pllk97E5nE1sulkx1 1280.jpg|Concept art of Adam's scarred face RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Adam Taurus.jpg|Concept art of Adam Taurus for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Designs Adam.png|An image of Adam adjusting his mask Adam Taurus Detail 1.jpg Adam gliph.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 3.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 4.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 5.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 6.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 7.jpg Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart RWBY (bilibili mobile game) Adam in-game model.jpg|Adam's in-game model for the RWBY mobile game. Amity Arena character art of Adam Taurus.jpg|Official Design of Adam Taurus for RWBY: Amity Arena RWBY AA Adam Taurus render.jpg|Adam's render from RWBY: Amity Arena Adam card icon.png|Adam's legendary card icon Promotional Material Amity Arena Promotional Material of Adam Taurus.jpg|Promotional material of Adam Taurus for RWBY: Amity Arena AA Promotional Material May Update of Adam Taurus.jpg|Promotional material May 2019 Update of Adam Taurus for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena x Dumb RWBY collaboration promotional material about villians by eunnieverse.jpg|Promotional material of Adam and other villains for Dumb RWBY collaboration by eunnieverse Amity Arena promotional material of Adam and the Albain brothers.png|Promotional material of Adam and the Albain brothers for RWBY: Amity Arena Turnaround Models Rwby adam turnaround by montyoum-d639uva.gif|Full 3D Adam model turnaround adam turnaround.png|Adam Taurus turnaround Merchandise RWBY_Villains_800.png|Adam on the RWBY Villains poster RWBY Combat Ready Villain Miniatures Expansion.png|''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Villain Miniatures Expansion RWBY Manga Blake and Adam T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Manga Blake and Adam T-Shirt. RWBY Adam Emblem Tee.png|''RWBY'' Adam Emblem Tee Limited Edition RWBY Adam Taurus Sketch T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Adam Taurus Sketch T-Shirt RWBY Combat Ready Heroes & Villains Expansion Pack.jpg|''RWBY Combat Ready'' Heroes & Villains Expansion Pack RWBY Yang vs Adam Sumi-E Crewneck Sweatshirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Yang vs Adam Sumi-E Crewneck Sweatshirt Twitter Rwby 3d world mag.jpg|Adam in a 3D World magazine article Manga 6 Tease 1.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Manga 6 Tease 2.jpg Miscellaneous Dancey fancey trailer baddies.png|Adam dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook Lego Adam.png|Adam as a Lego Minifigure. This image is pulled from the [https://youtu.be/8kPTh4ZAQ4g?t=2m30s/ RWBY Volume 2: Production Diary 1 at 2:34], where it can be seen as the ScreenSaver for Gray Haddock Manga Covers Manga 5 Cover.jpg|Adam along with Blake on the cover of Chapter 5 Manga 6 Cover.png|Adam and Blake on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapters Manga ch5 blake adam.png|Adam in the manga adaption Manga ch5 adam side view.png Manga ch5 adam weapon.png Manga 5, Blake and Adam defeats the Altesian Knight 130.jpg|Adam and Blake defeats the Altesian Knight-130 Manga ch5 dust.png Manga 6, Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Adam absorb the Spider Droid's attack.jpg Manga 6, Adam defeats the Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Adam and Blake departure.jpg Manga 15 adam and grimm.png ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 3: From Shadows Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 08.png|Adam on the cover of the eighth ''From Shadows side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 16.png|Adam on the cover of the sixteenth From Shadows side story. Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 18.png|Adam on the cover of the eighteenth From Shadows side story. ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Blake's flashback of Adam.jpg|Blake's flashback of Adam telling her the White Fang needs her. DC Comics Chapter 1: "Prelude: The Elegy" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Cinder and Adam during the Battle of Beacon.jpg|Adam with Cinder, during the Battle of Beacon. Chapter 4: "Blake: Part One Intoxication" RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake meet Adam and Ilia.jpg|Adam and Ilia attending the White Fang meeting. RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake meet Adam for the first time.jpg|Adam in Menagerie, grieving the loss of his peers RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Belladonna Family House.jpg|Adam walks Blake back home. RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake joined the White Fang one year later.jpg RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake told Adam her reason why she joined the White Fang.jpg RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake and Adam freed the other Faunus in prison.jpg|Adam and Blake freed the other Faunus in prison RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake and Adam's mission together 01.jpg RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Adam's face without his mask.jpg|Unmasked. RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake and Adam's mission together 02.jpg RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake and Adam's first love.jpg|Adam and Blake's first kiss. RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Adam reveal his true colors to Blake.jpg|Adam reveals his true colors to Blake. RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake promise she will never be afraid of Adam.jpg RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Flashback of Yang protecting Blake from Adam.jpg|A flashback moments before Yang lost her arm. Chapter 8: "Blake: Part Two: The One That Got Away" RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 8) Flashback of Adam Taurus.jpg|Flashback of Adam Taurus and the White Fang. ''RWBY: Combat Ready Adam Cards Adam Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Adam Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Adam Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Adam Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Adam Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg Adam Combat Ready Cards 06.jpg Screenshots - Mobile game Mobile game first PV RWBY mobile game 00001.png RWBY mobile game 00002.png RWBY mobile game 00003.png RWBY mobile game 00014.png RWBY mobile game 00015.png Full Game Character Screenshots Bilibilipaneladam.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 "Black" Trailer AdamBadass.png|Landing on the Black Cargo Train Adam blake 1.png|Adam and Blake Belladonna Btrailer adam fiery trail1.png|Taking down a robot with a fiery slash Btrailer adam fiery trail2.png|Severing a robot's arm with a fiery slash Btrailer adam fiery trail3.png|Trailing fire from his blade Btrailer adam fiery trail5.png|Slashing a robot behind him with fire trailing his blade Btrailer adam fiery trail4.png|Trailing fire from his sword Btrailer adam strike.png|An example of a normal slash visual effect for Adam RifleSheathe.png|Sheathing the ninjato 1003 Black Trailer 7106.png|Absorbing the Spider Droid's laser beam AdamShadow.png Adam 3.png|Finishing off the robot Black trailer moonslice.png SeeingRed.PNG 1003 Black Trailer 7527.png|After Moonslice Adams Symbol.PNG Adam farewell.png Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00247.png|A transparent Adam in the Volume 1 Opening Screenshots - Volume 2 Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07413.png|Possible sketch of Adam in Blake's notebook Mountain Glenn V2 10 00042.png|Adam's symbol shown in the form of a bonfire shadow Breach V2 12 00089.png|Kept you waiting huh? Adam fullscreen.png|"No... but they'll listen to me." Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00017.png|Blake walking through Forever Fall Vol3op 21.png| It doesn't matter how many White Fang soldiers there are V3 Opening 00018.png|Adam in front of an army of White Fang members Vol3op 27.png|Adam fighting against Blake Beginning of the End V3 07 00012.png|"We're a force of revolution!" V3 07 00013.png V3 07 00014.png|"What you need... is to leave. " V3 07 00015.png V3 07 00099.png V3 07 00100.png|"What is this?!" V3 07 00101.png PvP V3 09 00133.png|"Bring them to their knees." Battle of Beacon V3 10 00137.png|Killing an Atlas soldier V3 10 00138.png|"Hello, my darling." Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00011.png|"Is this what you've become, my love? A coward?" V3 11 00014.png V3 11 00015.png|Adam vs Blake V3 11 00017.png|"You will." V3 11 00018.png V3 11 00019.png V3 11 00103.png V3 11 00105.png|"What you want is impossible!" V3 11 00106.png|"But I do understand, because all I want is you." V3 11 00107.png|"I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." V3 11 00119.png|Adam stabs Blake... V3 11 00123.png|And stops Yang with a single blow. V3 11 00124.png|Results of said blow. V3 11 00133.png|Off with her head? V3 11 00134.png|Sees his targets escaping. v3e11 adam normal slash vfx.png|Adam slays a Grimm attracted by his negativity. Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00026.png vol4op_00035.png Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00014.png|Adam seen in Vale News Network V4 03 00026.png|Adam's mask design seen in Yang's flashback. Family V4 04 00011.png|He approaches... V4 04 00012.png|Adam appearing in Yang's nightmare V4 04 00015.png|Reaching for his sword... V4 04 00019.png|And facing his former victim... V4 04 00020.png|Showing she doesn't have a ghost of a chance. Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Trailer V5T 00006.png Vol 5 Trailer 0012.png|"We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more." Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00017.png Dread in the Air V5 02 00038.png V5 02 00039.png|"Hazel!" V5 02 00040.png V5 02 00042.png|"Humanity shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus." V5 02 00044.png|Adam kills Sienna V5 02 00045.png|Sienna falls to the ground V5 02 00047.png|Wipes Sienna's blood off Wilt V5 02 00048.png|"I.. disagree..." Necessary Sacrifice V5 05 00036.png|"The Belladonna name has brought me nothing but grief!" The More the Merrier V5 11 00012.png|"Once the charges are set, move back to perimeter watch." V5 11 00013.png|"Tonight, Haven falls." Downfall V5 13 00017.png V5 13 00021.png V5 13 00023.png|"Wait!" V5 13 00025.png V5 13 00029.png V5 13 00031.png V5 13 00035.png|"How!?! How did you do this!?!" V5 13 00036.png|"Then it's over for all of us." V5 13 00037.png|"I''' am making humanity pay, '''FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" V5 13 00039.png V5 13 00040.png|Enraged at his plans going down in flames. V5 13 00041.png|"What do we do?" V5 13 00043.png|Lashing out to no avail. V5 13 00045.png|Down for the count. Haven's Fate V5 14 00005.png|Taking aim with Blush. V5 14 00006.png|Turning towards his unseen accuser. V5 14 00009.png|Caught in the Mistral police's searchlight. V5 14 00010.png|Fighting against Sun... V5 14 00011.png|And Blake. V5 14 00012.png|Making a strategic withdrawal... V5 14 00065.png|And sees his allies following suit. Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Adam Character Short V6 adam short 00003.png V6 adam short 00004.png V6 adam short 00005.png V6 adam short 00007.png V6 adam short 00009.png V6 adam short 00010.png V6 adam short 00011.png V6 adam short 00012.png V6 adam short 00014.png V6 adam short 00015.png V6 adam short 00016.png V6 adam short 00018.png V6 adam short 00019.png V6 adam short 00020.png V6 adam short 00022.png V6 adam short 00024.png V6 adam short 00025.png V6 adam short 00027.png V6 adam short 00028.png V6 adam short 00029.png V6 adam short 00031.png V6 adam short 00032.png V6 adam short 00034.png V6 adam short 00041.png V6 adam short 00042.png V6 adam short 00045.png V6 adam short 00046.png V6 adam short 00047.png V6 adam short 00051.png V6 adam short 00056.png V6 adam short 00057.png V6 adam short 00058.png V6 adam short 00059.png Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00019.png|The angered cry of a beast Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00010.png|Adam in the Volume 6 opening, where he still torments Yang. V6 op 00019.png Argus Limited V6 01 00014.png|"The Belladonna girl..." V6 01 00015.png V6 01 00065.png Uncovered V6 02 00033.png The Coming Storm V6 05 00058.png Stealing from the Elderly V6 10 00053.png|Reappearing into Blake's life, whether she wants it or not V6 10 00055.png|Blocking her shots V6 10 00057.png|About to unleash his Semblance V6 10 00059.png|Has one of his attacks blocked... V6 10 00060.png|And gets kicked in the face V6 10 00062.png|Misses with a wide slash V6 10 00065.png|Standing ready for Blake's next move V6 10 00066.png|Locking swords once again V6 10 00067.png|Gets whacked in the face V6 10 00068.png|And barely misses her once again V6 10 00071.png|Throttling Blake V6 10 00072.png|And sending them both over the railing V6 10 00074.png|Falling through the trees V6 10 00075.png|"Just forget it all? Is that what you did to me, you just threw our memories away?!" V6 10 00076.png|About to engage Blake once more The Lady in the Shoe V6 11 00062.png V6 11 00063.png V6 11 00064.png V6 11 00065.png V6 11 00066.png V6 11 00067.png V6 11 00069.png V6 11 00071.png V6 11 00072.png V6 11 00074.png V6 11 00075.png V6 11 00076.png V6 11 00077.png V6 11 00078.png V6 11 00079.png V6 11 00080.png V6 11 00081.png V6 11 00083.png V6 11 00086.png V6 11 00087.png V6 11 00089.png V6 11 00091.png V6 11 00093.png V6 11 00094.png V6 11 00095.png V6 11 00096.png V6 11 00097.png V6 11 00098.png V6 11 00099.png V6 11 00100.png V6 11 00101.png V6 11 00102.png V6 11 00103.png V6 11 00104.png V6 11 00106.png V6 11 00107.png V6 11 00109.png V6 11 00114.png V6 11 00115.png V6 11 00117.png Seeing Red V6 12 00043.png V6 12 00044.png V6 12 00045.png V6 12 00047.png V6 12 00048.png V6 12 00049.png V6 12 00050.png V6 12 00052.png V6 12 00053.png V6 12 00054.png V6 12 00055.png V6 12 00058.png V6 12 00059.png V6 12 00061.png V6 12 00063.png V6 12 00064.png V6 12 00065.png V6 12 00066.png V6 12 00068.png V6 12 00072.png V6 12 00073.png V6 12 00074.png V6 12 00075.png V6 12 00077.png V6 12 00078.png V6 12 00079.png V6 12 00080.png V6 12 00084.png V6 12 00085.png V6 12 00086.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Adam Taurus images Category:Character images